Untitled
by Glam
Summary: A story of a girl, best friends, boyfriends, life, love, and everything in between.
1. Prologue/Chapter One

Prologue 

Prologue

Emily Laurel-Beth Austin. That's my full name. But, my friends call me Glam. "Why?" you ask? Well, my mother was the famous actress, Laura Leigh. But as she was taking a train from here, in New York City out to Hollywood, California for her last film when her train overheated or something and drove off the tracks. Many were injured, and some, like my gorgeous, perfect mother, were killed. I was wearing once beautiful dresses that were now rags, torn and dirty from wandering the lonely streets of Manhattan for nearly a week without food and very little water until a group of guys spotted me. They carried me back to their home. The Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House. They slowly nursed me back to health and they cared for me when I had no one else to go to. In many ways, they are my heroes. If I only knew just how hard it was going to be…  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
I only follow one rule. No Selling Papes. I beg that morning for Jack to take me with him. 

"I won't say anything! I swear it!" I promised.

Jack laughed and looked down at me. "Ya promise?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

I was stunned. Jack had never let me go with him to sell papers. I stood there and looked at him. That was the hardest thing about Jack. Nothing, not even his eyes would give away what he was thinking. I bit my lip, "Yeah?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"You are fifteen, it'd be good for ya."

I grinned. I couldn't hold it in. "So, where are we going, first, Jack?"

"We? We aren't doing anything. You're one of us now. Your sellin' alone."

I stood there. After a short moment I gasped. I realized I had forgot to breathe. "Alone?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, alone. C'mon, let's go."

I sighed. It was too late. I'd been begging for this for two years. To sell papes with the guys was my dream. And now it'd come true. So, why was I unhappy about it?

As I walked down the street I kept my pace from Jack. I hoped he'd forget I was coming and I could make a run back to the lodging house. But he knew that's what I was thinking. He always knew. So he would constantly look back over his shoulder at me.

"Now, Emily. I gotta leave as soon as I get me papes, I gotta meet Sarah." Emily rolled her eyes.

"'Ey, none of that. Besides its not for what you think...I think I'm gonna call it off."

"Call what off? Your relationship? Oh, Jack..."I said sympathetically, but really I'd never been happier in my life, 

"Why?" "I just...need more. We'll talk abotu this later." I nodded at him. "So you aren't gonna stay? I gotta learn how ta sell, Jack. I wanna learn from the best!" I smiled at him. It wasn't as if I liked-liked Jack. It wasn't like that at all. After all, we're were "blood-siblings" since the first day I'd met him. You can't like a blood-sibling. It was Sarah that made me so mad. I don't think you could call it jealousy, really. I wasn't jealous of her. It was just, every time I see them together something inside me just wants to ruin her perfect image. She is such an over-achiever and a snob. It wasn't that I had anything wrong with makeup or nice clothes. Infact, before my mother's death I wore quite a bit of both. Even now, the guys had set me up my own little sink with a mirror over top and enough space for all my makeup and hair accessories. But, Sarah was a different kind of snob.

Jack grinned. He opened his mouth to say something, then he stopped to laugh. 

I arched my eyebrows. "What?" I asked in a somewhat of a whine.

This made him laugh harder. Then he eventually calmed down and shook his head. "No, Em. Not today." he said as he rustled my hair.

I sighed and used my hands to comb my hair back into place, best I could. Ever since Sarah Jack hadn't had much time for me anymore. Maybe that's why I don't like her…nah…she's just too snobby, that's all. I was so glad he was going to break up with her. "Fine." I said grumpily.

And with that, Jack jumped on the ramp that led to the window to get his papes. He said something to Mr. Weisel (also called Weasel, against his will) and handed him the money. Then he walked down the steps, papers under his arm. He rustled my hair again and grinned. "Bye, kiddo." He said and he left, carrying the banner. Then he stopped and turned back to me. "Oh, yeah, before Is forget. Dere's some new guys heah. Deys from Brooklyn, so watch out." He winked and smiled. I smiled back and watched him walk off.

__

Oh, grr. I hated it when he did that to my hair. I tried to fix it back the way i'd styled it that morning again, but it was pointless. I took a deep breath. Then I bounded up the same ramp Jack had just came from. I was trying to avoid some of the looks I was getting from the other newsies I didn't know. Then I felt someone grab my arm. It scared me so, that I know I literally jumped into the air and nearly fell off the platform I was standing on. I felt an arm around my waist. I looked up to be looking into the eye of Kid Blink, or Blink for short. Then he let go of my waist. 

"Careful, Em!" He laughed. I looked down and I felt my face get warm. "Does Cowboy know your heah?"

Cowboy was Jack's nickname. "Yeah…he said I could come."

"Really? That's strange."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, catcha later." Then he laughed. I stared at him with confusion. "Well, I didn't mean it like that but then again, I might be with the way you've been fallin' down around here!"

I tried to make myself smile, despite my embarrassment. Blink was the same age as Jack, 17, nearly 18. Which soon meant they couldn't stay at the lodging house any longer. One of the rules are you must be under 18 to board there. 

They considered being 18 as becoming a man and the responsibility of supporting yourself comes with the age. It just didn't seem fair.

As I walked to the counter, I was so nervous I was shaking. It was amazing I didn't completely drop all the money I was holding. The man behind the counter just stared right through me. When I didn't move she shouted, "Will someone get they're sister outta here?"

Everyone turned to look. Everything – movement, sound – went dead. I quietly placed the $0.50 on the counter. 

"Um, 100 papes, please?" I managed to squeak.

There was a gasp from the crowd, silence, then laughter. Roaring laughter. From everyone. I know it wouldn't have happened if Jack had been here. Oh, that stupid Sarah. I can't stand her! This is her fault!

Rage built up inside of me. I found myself speaking louder. "This isn't a game or a joke! I pay, I receive, I sell! That is how it works!"

The man's and the crowd's awful laughter died down to a whisper. "But you're a girl!" Someone jeered.

I spun around. "So your eyesight's ain't as bad as your looks?" I didn't even see this boy, but no one had to know that.

There was a deep "ohh" from the crowd and quite a few chuckles.

"Girls," the same voice said matter-of-factly, "ain't allowed in this job. Go wash me clothes or something!"

"Do ya wanna come up here and say that?" I challenged.

"Hey, girl!" Weasel shouted at me, "Here's ya papes. Now git out!"

"Yeah! Outta New York!" the voice shouted again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jack told me, oh, boy did he warn me. "It's gonna be hard" he said. Did I listen? No! Do I ever? I scolded myself in my head. "C'mere!" I warned the voice, "Just come here and say it, I dare you!"

The crowd parted and there stood a boy, about 15, 5'8" or 5'9", blue eyes and dark, long hair. In one word "gorgeous" came up to most girls my age. To me, that one word was "rotten".


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 - Newsiesettes 

Chapter 2

  
  
_Spot. What kind of name is that? _I scoffed to myself. "Extra, extra!" I shouted, "Train Crash in Brooklyn. Few survived!" I gulped. I remembered hearing that too. I felt tears well up, but I choked them back and swallowed my fears and pain. 

"One over here." A lady called to me. I handed her a paper, she gave me my money and a smile. It was a smile of pity. Like I should be something more than selling papers on Manhattan's streets. Maybe I should be. Or maybe it was my imagination and that smile was just friendly and meant nothing more. 

"Hey, kid!" I turned around to face a rather large man, sort of gruff looking. I tried to smile and began to pick up the top paper off my stack. 

He knocked it out of my hands and kicked it. I looked at him in surprise. I opened my mouth and said "Hey!" I was shocked even more. There was another voice. It wasn't though my voice didn't sound the same to me. It was the fact that it wasn't my voice. This was louder and much more familiar. I turned around to see the ever cocky, arrogant, jerk Spot. 

Somehow, I was almost relieved to see him. I just stared. 

He walked up the man and rammed him in the stomach as hard as he could with the sharp end of the cane he carried. I never understood that. It wasn't as though he had a walking difficulty. I suppose he thought it made him look powerful and almighty. It did. "That's for messing' with a friend." He looked at me and smirked. Then we turned around quickly and he whispered in my ear, "Now, we run like hell." And we did. 

We ran forever. As I looked around I didn't recognize the place I was in. I tried to think. The Brooklyn Bridge? That's it. We had ran to Brooklyn. I was clutching Spot's arm so tightly that he'd probably have nail marks for weeks. 

Finally we slowed to a stop. I tried to remember how to breathe. I did, and my breaths were sharp, short and rugged. I tried desperately to hold them in longer and to release them slower. I didn't let go of Spot's arm and he noticed because he'd occasionally look down at my arm linked with his. He didn't say anything then. He didn't have to. And I don't really think he minded. 

Walking at a slow pace, we reached a dock filled with boys in long johns. I got the usual low whistles and shouts. It was always flattering and I always loved it. Even though, these guys weren't much for looking at. "What's the matter with ya? Where's your manners?" Spot yelled at them and they automatically quieted down. I looked down so they wouldn't see me smirk at their obedience. Spot wasn't that large. He had muscles but they weren't all that big or scary. And he wasn't fierce, he was just confident. I for one, think its the cane. 

As we walked to the end of the dock, I saw a stack of wooden logs and boards made into a chair. "Where are we?" I whispered to him. 

He nodded at the "chair". "Sit." I looked at him for a moment. Then I looked at our intertwined arms. He smiled. "You can let go ya know." I laughed. 

"Oh." I said sheepishly. I let go reluctantly. "It was just, I was afraid if I let go I'd end up taking your arm with me, since I was holding on so tight." 

He laughed and I decided that after he saved me from that man back in Manhattan, I trusted him. So I sat. "We're in Brooklyn." He said matter-of-factly. 

"I know that." I said, "But, why are we here? That man wouldn't have chased all the way here. Would he?" 

Spot shook his head. Then the thought for a moment. "Well, maybe. At least till the edge of 

Manhattan. And he'll be looking for the kid with the cane for days." 

I bit my lip. "Your right. I'm sorry. That's all my fault." my voice trailed off, then i thought for a moment, "But, wait. You didn't have to help me. You just did. So really, you volunteered that." 

He nodded. "Yeah, I did." 

I smiled. He returned his smile. His sweet, honest, pure smile. That was one of the best thing about him. The very best was his eyes. They were a beautiful...well, gray. An almost clear gray with just the hint of blue. Maybe even specks of green. "Um, Spot?" He nodded. 

"You called me your friend. We haven't even talked except to return insults." 

He opened his mouth to say something and then he paused. He started again. "Maybe...we could start over. Friends?" 

I smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that." This made me think. Was Spot afraid to be nice? And did he really care about me? _Oh, Emily. Please. You've already told yourself what's wrong with him. Many times. Remember? He's got more flaws than the Delancey's!...Emily...no, stop right now Emily. You won't do this to yourself. You will not love him. You will **not**._ But,it was too late. I'd warned myself, my heart, too late. I liked Spot. I liked him more than anyone I've ever liked before. I felt safe and special with him. And as we all know, there's no turning back with love. 


	3. Chapter Three

Newsiesettes – Chapter 3 

Chapter 3

"Go, GO, **GO**!" shouted Race at the top of his lungs. He mumbled curse words under his breath as he watched the horse in the fourth lane cross over the finish line. It wouldn't have been so bad if that weren't the horse he'd betted on. Of course, that just happened to be the horse that came in twelfth. Out of twelve. He trudged out of the arena with a look of pure disappointment.

***

  
As I walked home I wondered about Spot. Why did I keep thinking about him. All of sudden I felt very alone and scared. Sure was very cold to be a summer night. The wind was blowing strong and it seemed to whisper one word: "alone"..."alone". I hated the dark. It wasn't as if I was scared of it, I just couldn't stand it. I'd take bright sunshine over creepy moonlight any day.  
  
Then I heard it. It was the sound of someone walking behind me.  
  
_You're hearing things. Ignore it, its not there. There's no one there. Turn around. Turn around and look. You can do it...just tuuuurn arouuund._ I did as my head instructed. I slowly turned. No one.  
  
_See?_  
  
_Oh shut up._  
  
I was still turned looking for the sound when I heard it again. Except now it was in front of me. The sound of someone walking came with...someone walking!  
  
_Oh God._ I prayed, _What do I do?!_  
  
_What do you _mean_ what do you do? You run...**really** run!_  
  
_Now is _not_ the time to be arguing with myself!_ I told myself as I ran as hard as I could.  
  
The guy ran with me. He was a pretty good runner but running from the man this afternoon with Spot had taught me some things about running. Like the pace and how to breathe and stuff. I was prepared. I ran to the Lodging House door and tried to spot the guy who was running after me. I was safe now. It reminded me of when I was little and stayed outside playing tag with my friends. We had many "bases" but it was usually a large oak tree that stood in the middle of our yard. We always ran after each other until we got too tired to run any longer. Then we'd tag "base" and rest for awhile. Until I was eight my mother and father lived in Virginia. Soon my mother and father split up and they both went their separate ways. My mother, of course, stayed with me and we moved to New York until I was 13, the year of her death. My father, on the other hand moved to London, England to become a professor at a school there. I suppose he still lives there, but it doesn't matter. New York is my home.  
  
Now I realize here I was, seven years later tagging base. Here came the man running after me. I gasped and froze. I reached for the doorknob but it was locked.  
  
_Why did I have to wait here? Why couldn't I have went inside and then calmed down. Oh God, I'm so stupid._ I thought to myself as I screamed and pounded on the door. I looked behind me, still beating on the door and screaming. I saw a flash of gold and silver in the man's pocket. "Oh my God!" I screamed. He has a knife!  
  
No one had woken up or at least came downstairs yet. So I did the first thing that came into my mind. I ran for the man, fists balled and outstretched. I took one long hard blow at the man's stomach.  
  
"Are you outta your **mind**?" bellowed a very familiar voice from the man who was now doubled over in pain.  
  
"Race?!"  
  
"Who the hell'd you think it was?" he shouted.  
  
"Oh God!!! Race I'm so sorry! Oh, my Lord, I'm so sorry...I am...oh, Race." I rambled, sympathetically.  
  
"It's okay..." He said straightening up.  
  
"Oh, no it is not." I said. I put my arm around his waist and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you upstairs."  
  
And I'm sure he didn't need help walking, but I'm also pretty sure he didn't mind it, either.


	4. Chapter Four

I walked into Tibby's restaurant and sat down 

Chapter Four  


I walked into Tibby's restaurant and sat down. My head was spinning as I thought of the conversation with Spot and the incident with Race. A waiter walked to the table and asked if he could get me anything. I shook my head and said I was just leaving. I walked outside and turned the corner. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I in fact had no idea where I was headed. Suddenly my shoulder hit someone. I jumped out of my thoughts and gasped. I looked right into the faces of...newsies? Girl newsies! There was more of me. The thought of that made me laugh some. But the girls just stared at me in amazement and seemed confused of the fact that I was laughing about bumping into them. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"Oh gosh," one of the girls smiled and they both relaxed and took off their hats, "Neither were we."  
  
"We're so sorry, too." she smiled.  
  
I smiled back at them. They looked me over. I'd never been caught in this position, so I decided I'd just mock what they did. I took the two in. The girl that apologized had long, straight, blonde hair to her waist and big blue eyes and was about my height. The other girl was also about my height but she had shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Um, well..." I said a bit flustered.  
  
"I'm Lisa and this," the blonde said, pointing to the other girl, "is Grace."  
  
"Hello." said Grace quietly after a moment of figuring she could trust me.  
  
"Hello. Are you both newsies?" I asked. I realized it was quite the dumb question after noticing they're newsie attire.  
  
"Yes, girl newsies. Are you?" responded Lisa.  
  
"Yes, but its strange, I haven't saw you girls here before. Are you..." My voice trailed off when I noticed the wall beside us was paying more attention to me than they were. Their gaze was focused on someone walking up behind us.  
  
I turned around to see ever confident, Spot Conlon walking towards us. I froze.  
  
_He's so handsome.  
  
Oh come off it Emily. Isn't he just a bit too good for you?  
  
No...is he?  
  
Yes...he is._  
  
I was right. Well, the negative side of me was. Then again has the negative side ever lost an argument with the confident side? No. Who was I kidding? The ever-famous, ever-perfect, ever-_gorgeous_ Spot Conlon would never see anything in me.  
  
"He's so amazing." breathed Grace, which was probably the only real thing she'd said all morning.  
  
I grinned at her and tried to smother a giggle. She was so shy about saying hello, but she could surely tell you what she thought of Spot. "He _is_ something else."  
  
Lisa looked at me. "You like him?"  
  
I know my face turned a bright shade of red and I glanced down admiring the sidewalk as though it was the most extraordinary thing on earth, embarrassed by the blunt question. I thought over my choice of answers. Were these girls my friends? Could I trust them? And I just met them. Did I want to tell them my true secrets of how I really felt for Spot. I looked up to Lisa, then to Grace, then to Spot and then back to Lisa. I decided to go with a shrug and "Oh, he's alright."  
  
"I," Lisa stated with a confident smile, "think he is positively-" she cut herself off and her eyes looked straight through me to the arm that was hanging around my shoulder. I saw her eyes follow the arm hanging limply around me up the shoulders, neck and face of Spot.  
  
Knowing how Grace felt and pretty positive how Lisa felt towards Spot, I could safely say I was dead target for hatred.  
  
But I decided that if that was the reason I was hated by these girls, then there couldn't be a better reason to be hated.  
  
"Hello beautiful's one, two and three." He said kissing our hands as he numbered us.  
  
Grace stared with her jaw hanging open.  
  
"Hey Spot." I said casually. I hoped that saying something would turn his gaze away from Grace so she could compose herself. I glanced at Lisa and threw my eyes back and forth between Grace and her. I believe she got my message because she gently nudged Grace with her elbow. "Where ya headed?" I asked him.  
  
"I was headin' inside here," he nodded his head towards Tibby's, "I told the guys I'd meet them here. Would you lovely ladies like to join us? I know the guys wouldn't mind."  
  
Lisa shrugged her shoulders pretending not to care, but we all knew that she cared as much as Grace and I did.  
  
Grace on the other hand wasn't quite as subtle. Her big green eyes and the nod that practically threw her head off her neck wasn't exactly something Spot could look over.  
  
I smothered another giggle and nodded hoping it'd show off my bouncy brown hair with the beautiful natural blonde streaks going through it, that I inherited from my mother. "We'd love to."

"Good. I'll go in and tell the boys." he said.   
  
"Where are you guys staying?" I asked Lisa and Grace.  
  
Grace spoke up, "At the orphanage," she paused for a moment, then started again. She wrinkled her nose and said with a giggle, "with Ms. Pace." We laughed about that. Ms. Pace was the old, mean lady that ran the orphanage.  
  
"I thought if you stayed at the orphanage, you'd have to work in the factory." I commented.  
  
"Well, you're supposed to." Grace said and I knew something was up because her eyes were gleaming. I noticed that whenever she had something she thought no one else knew, her eyes would gleam like that.  
  
I laughed and then said "We should call you Gleam, you know, as a nickname. Every time you know something you think we don't, your eyes gleam."  
  
"Gleam?" she questioned then she smiled at the idea of a nickname, "Or...Glitz!" she squealed.  
  
I grinned. I liked it and Lisa said "I love it!" so that was it. Glitz. I think somewhere between being Grace and switching to Glitz, she had a complete personality change. She turned to a born flirt and a true girl.

Lisa suddenly whined. "I want a name! I mean you guys get great names, Glam, Glitz, and…Lisa." She made a face.

I laughed. "Okay…Glitter!" I shouted.

"Glitter…" Glitz tried it on for size.

"Glitter!" Lisa shouted. "It's perfect!"

I smiled, confidently. There we had it, the perfect newsie-girl names: Glitz, Glitter, and Glam. We would cherish them always and it didn't even matter that we sounded like strippers and hookers and prostitutes.


	5. Chapter Five

As Glitz, Lisa and I walked into Tibby's it somehow reminded me of the 3 Musketeers 

Chapter Five  


As Glitz, Lisa and I walked into Tibby's it somehow reminded me of the 3 Musketeers. I wondered if we'd be friends forever or not. Okay, maybe not forever, but for a long time. I decided I wanted to be. I liked the feeling of being in a trio, of having friends. My newsie guys were my best friends, too but a girl needs other girls.  
  
"So, why do you guys stay at the orphanage? I thought it was only for factory workers, but you said you were newsies?" I hoped I didn't sound as nosy and confused as I sounded to myself.  
  
"Well," started Lisa, "We were supposed to go to the factory too, but we never wanted to. It gets too hot and I really dislike heat. And it smells awful and the work is so much physical labor. The only thing I dislike more than heat is physical labor." Then she shuddered, "and Oscar and Morris Delancey." I caught the look Glitz sent to Lisa when she mentioned the Delancey's. It was a look of pure terror. I wondered what they'd done to them. I'd heard plenty of stories about those two. I'd never actually met them, though. And I hoped I never would. I wanted to ask what she meant but I thought I'd already pushed that subject as far as she wanted me to, so I stopped.  
  
"So, if you don't like the orphanage and you don't even work in the factory, why do you stay?" I asked. I couldn't help it, it was in my blood to be nosy.  
  
Glitz gave a half smile and looked sort of distraught. "Where else would we go?"  
  
I thought for a moment...The Lodging House? These girls were my new friends, but...the lodging house was my home, the guys were like my brothers, Kloppmann my father. Did I want sisters? Yes I did...I always have. But did the guys? Well they had one they were stuck with but did they want two more? Ugh, I was so confused. "You can stay at the Lodging House." I said. They both looked as surprised as I felt. Why-oh-why did I say that? Was it my heart speaking? That longing for friends that had more to talk about than wrestling or advice with their girlfriends? "Oh sure, I'm sure Kloppmann won't mind." _Someone stop me! _I thought.  
  
"Well shouldn't we make sure its okay with everyone else?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yes. I know they won't mind though. They're boys after all!" I said only half-jokingly. We all laughed at that.  
  
Suddenly Jack yelled "Emily! Ova here!"  
  
Tibby's was pretty empty with the exception of two men talking at the counter and 30 of our Manhattan Lodging house newsies plus 5 of Brooklyn's newsies whom I didn't know, which was really unusual.  
  
"Hey, Jack, Race, Mush, Blink...guys." I laughed at the faces of the guys I didn't name. "Sorry, but it'd take awhile to name you all." Then I realized Spot was standing next to me. I looked over, and then up, seeing how he was a good 3 inches taller than me. "Hey Spot." I said to him, hoping it didn't give away the fact I was so anxious to talk to him. Then I made my mistake. I looked in his eyes. They were somehow mesmerizing. I know we stared like that for a good minute. I knew I had to pull away from his eyes. I had guests - Lisa and Glitz! but I heard them talking to someone so I figured they'd be fine until I found the strength to turn around and introduce them. Then Jack stood up and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" I asked crossly. I knew I sounded exasperated, but I couldn't help it. He pulled me away from that gaze. I knew I'd hurt him, I could tell from his eyes. That was usually the hardest thing with Jack. His eyes didn't tell what he was feeling. But ever since he and Sugar (Sarah) broke up, his feelings just sort of...flowed out of him.  
  
I heard Race laugh loudly and got up from the table. "Well Spot," he began and I knew what was to follow. I sat down in Jack's chair and leaned my elbow on the table, and the right side of my forehead in my palm. I looked up at Race, Spot and Jack with my eyes but kept my head down. He finished his sentence with, "Yep, you got her to fall for ya. Now I don't know how ya did it. She's real picky when it comes to us guys."  
  
I closed my eyes but I couldn't help but grin. I heard Jack ask Race what he thought of Spot and Race reply that he thought he fell for me. Of course they made that conversation much more complicated, but that was the basic outline. I could almost hear Spot grin but then I heard his voice get serious. I knew he didn't like being picked on that way and I heard him warn Jack with, "Jacky-boy you betta be watching it."  
  
I felt my face flush and I knew it was red. "Have you ever saw her face that color red?!" laughed Blink. Of course if I didn't know it was red before, I did then.  
  
That started everyone off. All of a sudden I heard Jack and Spot yell together, "SHUDDUP!"  
  
It went dead silent. I smiled at them. I walked over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Thanks." I whispered only audible for him.  
  
Then I walked over to Spot and went to kiss him on the cheek but just as I did he moved his head to the side and planted his lips directly on mine. My head told me to pull away but the message didn't get to my body in time. His arms encircled my body and I felt so at peace and needed. I knew I was making enemies with Glitz and Lisa but true friends would be happy for me right? No, they wouldn't they should hate me but I couldn't think about that now. I couldn't think of anything. Then I found the strength to pull away from the kiss but not from his arms. I heard Race and Blink and the rest of the guys holler things at us. That's when Spot leaned over my shoulder to yell at them. "Watch it," he warned, "that's my girl you're yelling about."  
  
That made me grin even more. Then realization hit. _Glitz and Lisa!_ I thought. "Oh, God!" I said. I turned around to see them standing there just staring at Spot and myself. I had no idea what to say. I let go of Spot and walked over to them. "Oh guys," I began, "I'm so sorry."  
  
The two looked at each other then grinned at me. "Sorry?" Lisa asked. They leaned over and gave me a hug. "You have achieved major greatness in our books!"  
  
We all laughed about that and after I introduced them (finally!) to the guys we stayed at Tibby's until way after they were supposed to close talking and laughing and really realizing how good it was to have friends.


	6. Chapter Six

Newsiesettes – Chapter 6

A long while after it had gotten dark, I realized how tired I was. The good, faithful owner of Tibby's had told us we had to leave, he had to close up. So all of us went outside and hung around on the street and sidewalk, just talking and laughing. Then Spot said he wanted to go on home. This surprised me more than anything. Was he crazy? What on earth was he trying to prove? Sure he's old enough to go walking by himself, but this late? It was after midnight. The walk to Brooklyn was a long one.

"Are you crazy?" Oh, yes, what a way to be subtle, Emily. I told myself.

"What?" he asked. Had I offended him? Oh, great now I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. It's just…do you really want to walk all the way to Brooklyn?"

"I ain't got much of a choice do I?"

That was when Jack stood up and said "You could stay at the Lodging House. It's just one night, we have extra beds." Then he got that ever famous twinkle in his eye and he grinned. I guessed what he was going to say before he said it. "And we have Emily's bed."

"Yeah, we sure do, and its open to you…whenever you need it." I looked up at Spot and smiled. The guys broke into fits of yelling.

Spot looked at me for a moment, possibly contemplating all I had said, and responded with, "Be careful what you say, I might just take you up on that offer." This only contributed to the yelling. 

I threw Lisa and Glitz a look that said maybe we should go home. I wasn't really sure if sticking around to be ridiculed and God knows what else by a group of drunken newsies was how I wanted to spend the next few hours.

Glitz took my hint, stood up and said "I'm so tired. I believe I'll be heading home now."

Glitz and I both looked at Lisa. She just stared at us. I cleared my throat. She snapped back into attention and said, 

"Um. Yeah, me too."

Well, if you couldn't have told from their behavior, you would've known the guys were drunk from the way they bought our sorry act.

Blink jumped up and said "You girls can't go off now. It's too late, too dark and you'd be all alone." That brought everyone to life and they all joined in on choruses of agreement.

Jack looked at the three of us and said "Spot, David and I'll walk ya home." I could tell from the looks of Glitz and Lisa's faces they'd never been happier. I didn't really want to be escorted home, but I smiled and thanked Jack for the offer.

Lisa linked arms with David, and Glitz with Jack. Spot threw his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help but think how very well the six of us went together


	7. Chapter Seven

"What was that?" I asked suddenly. So much for a nice moment.

"What was what?" asked Jack.

"I heard it. It was...a sound." Glitz replied sounding solemn and mysterious.

"Well, Lord, that clears it up." I giggled. Then I heard it again. The sound was...people? It was a human sound. Like people sneaking around. 

I knew the others heard it. I looked nervously to Spot and he pulled me closer, held me tighter.

"It's too late for people to be up right now." concluded Lisa.

I laughed in attempt to break the tension. "It's New York. It's nearly one A.M.. Of course people are up."

David looked from Spot to Jack, then to the nearby alley. He looked at Glitz, Lisa and I and said, "Stay here, be quiet." and started to walk off.

I rolled my eyes at him. Who did he think he was - ordering us girls around like that. "Sir, yes sir." I retorted. He sent me a look that I didn't think David had in him. It was a look of 

I saw Lisa turn as white as a sheet, then she passed out right onto the ground. "Dear Lord!" I exclaimed. Glitz and I hurried over to her and lifted her up. "Lisa! LISA!" I hissed. I looked at Glitz and said "I despise being quiet! It's not my strongest subject." She gave a somewhat scared, frazzled smile and turned back to Lisa.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash and silence. I saw Glitz turn almost as white as Lisa had and I felt all the voice and soul drain out of me. Then I saw two very familiar faces. They were the kinds of faces you'd only know from imagining. The Delancey's. I'd never saw them, but I knew. You could tell from the way they smirked at the three of us. (Two and a half...half of Lisa was unconcious and I didn't figure that was going to score any major fighting points.)

***

I laid here in more pain than I ever thought I could have handled. I tried to look around but I couldn't open my left eye. I carefully raised my hand to feel it. I was prepared for the pain i told myself. "Owwwwww!!!!!" I howled. Okay, I wasn't that prepared. I looked around with my good eye I saw Glitz lying on one side of me, asleep in a bed with white sheets. ***A hospital? Where was I? I began to turn my head around when a lady came flying into the room.

"Is everything alright here?" I stared at her for a moment, taking in her features. She was tall and lean and healty, probably young, I'd guess around 29 to 31. She smiled and seemed so pleasant.

"Where am I?" I murmured. My stomach, chest and neck hurt and when I tried to sit up, pain shot through my back and I flinched.

The lady hurried over to me. "No, no, lie down, lie still." She instructed. She looked me over and shook her head. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

**Last night. What happened last night? Spot! David, Jack, Glitz, Lisa, Oscar and Morris! The noises, the crash. Oh no! "Where is everyone? Where am I?" I asked softly. It hurt to talk, which made me wonder what all happened last night.

"You don't know about any of it?"

I wanted to smack the lady. Of course I didn't know about any of whatever it was she was talking about. I just woke up from the worst night of my life. But I only shook my head.

"Oh, dear. Well, one of your friends explained everything to the doctor last night." Her voice trailed off. I stared at her. She was going to tell me wasn't she? "Your friend. I believe his name is...Blink Kid...or maybe just Blink. Is that right?" Why on earth was she being so specific? Did that matter? I limply nodded. "Well, I hate for you to find out this way. He passed away this morning, around one thirty A.M.. It seems some young boys were fighting and he tried to help them out. He put up quite a fight to stay and survive, but I suppose it wasn't enough."

I suppose that gave her a reason to be specific. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I felt pain shoot through my entire body of pure shock. Tears shot to my eyes. I began to bawl. I cried so hard that the pain in my left eye became numb. I didn't really know Blink as well as some of the others. But I knew him well enough to know how nice he was. He was always smiling and even though he had the disadvantage of only having one good eye left he didn't let anything like that get him down. He was such a good friend. You could run to him for anything.

The nurse laid a comforting arm around my shoulder and it stung in pain. "Ooh!" I said quietly but forcefully. She received my hint.

"Oh, my! Does that still hurt? I gave you some pain relaxers earlier, but I believe you'll need something stronger, hmm? Well, just a moment." She hurried out of the room.

"Emily?" Someone's voice murmured.

I slowly turned my head to the sound, but I couldn't. "Lisa? Is that you?" My voice seemed stronger.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt as bad too?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah...what's wrong with you?" I could hear her struggling to fight the pain that came with trying to talk.

"Keep talking. I know it hurts, mine did too. Just keep talking. The pain eases. My back, my shoulders, my head, my legs. Everything about my body hurts. My heart."

"I know your talking the truth, you aren't one to complain. Your heart?"

"Yes. The nurse gave me the news that this morning around one o'clock, one thirty, Blink died." Silence. Dead silence. "Lise?" (authors note: that is really supposed to be Lise, instead of Lisa , Lise being pronounced like "lease" (= )

"I didn't know him very well." She stated quietly, "He seemed very sweet though." She said thoughtfully.

"He was." My voice broke. I felt tears fly to my eyes again.

At that moment, the nurse flew in pushing a large cart filled with injection tubes and other medical tools. "So," she chimed in with her happy tone, "I see your friends awake. Good morning!" I wondered how she could be so happy, when not five minutes she gave word that one of the only real family I had left was dead.

"'Morning." Lisa replied.

"Well, let me properly introduce myself." That didn't suprise me, everything this lady did was proper. "My name's Yvette, and I'm 29 years of age, 30 in November." Boy I was good at guessing, "Would you girls like to tell me about yourself?"

I paused a moment. I waited to see if Lisa would say anything, but I knew she wouldn't. I could feel her eyes on me. "Well," I began. Just how much was I willing to tell this lady? "my name is Emily and I'm 15. Um...I'm a girl newsie and I stay at the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House with Gli-Grace and Lisa. And of course, all the other boy newsies. My mother was Laura Leigh, the actress."

Yvette looked quite suprised to hear this. "Oh, really? Oh my. Well, I declare." She pieced together her thoughts, "I was a large fan of your mother." She smiled thoughtfully, "Everyone was really. She was a wonderful lady." I felt tears spring to my eyes. 

"She really was." I said and smiled. I figured Yvette may be a little ditzy sometimes, but she was a fan of my mothers, and that made her alright with me.

Yvette turned to Lisa. "What about you?"

"Mm, yes, well, my name is Lisa and I'm also 15. I was staying at the orphanage before I met Emily, with my sister, Grace." Sister? Grace was Lisa's **sister? Why didn't they tell me that? I suppose I never asked.

"You never told me that!" I interrupted.

"I know. I'm sorry. It never came up. Please don't be angry." She pleaded.

"I'm not. Continue, with your story. It's alright."

"Okay. Well, anyway, Grace and I lived at the orphanage. When you live at the orphanage you must work in the factory. But knowing how horrible that would have been we never put our name on the assignment list when we were enrolled at the orphanage. Instead of working at the factory, Grace and I became newsies. Just yesterday, however, we met Emily and she offered to let us stay at the lodging house."

"That was sweet of you." Yvette told me and smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded and returned her smile.

"Miss Hodson?" came a voice outside the hospital room.

"Oh, there's your doctor." Yvette told me. "Please, excuse me for a moment."

I nodded and Lisa responded with an "okay".

"Lise?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to darken the situation any more than it already is, but..."

"What?"

"How are we going to pay the doctor bill?" It got really quiet.

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"Is Grace still asleep?"

I looked over to my side with my good eye. "Yeah." Then I looked again. "Wait, no she isn't. Grace?"

Grace turned over on her side to face me. Obviously she hadn't been banged up the way we had. "I'm awake. I was listening to your stories."

"Alrighty, girls," came Yvette's voice, "the doctors here to check you out."

"Hello, ladies." Came the same male voice we heard from outside the room a few minutes earlier. It was firm but gentle as well and very soothing. I looked up. My eyes wandered to a very handsome, tall man in a white coat.

"Hello." Lisa, Grace and I chorused.

"My name is Dr. Peterson. I'll be with you for the next week or so." He walked over to Grace. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. The left side of my chest hurts though."

"Okay. Yes, I thought it would. We looked at it last night, and two ribs on your left side are broke, one is cracked. But they will heal quickly and there's nothing to worry about. No intestinal damage was done."

Grace breathed a sigh of relief, then bit her lip. "Ow." She whispered.

"Dr. Peterson?" I asked.

He walked over to my bed. "Yes, er...Emily?" he responded glancing down at the bracelet which read my name.

"When are we able to go home?"

"Hmm, well. I suppose you can each go home when your done healing. I would think Grace will be the last to go."

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Yes. Any broken bones take alot of extra time to heal. Ribs however cannot be put into a cast and its hard to tell just when they are done and completely healed." Dr. Peterson explained.

"Oh. Well how long will I be here?" She asked.

"Probably around two weeks longer."

"Two weeks? You mean I won't leave until...two Mondays from now?" She asked counting in her head.

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh, Lord..." her voice trailed off.


	8. Chapter Eight

Newsiesettes - Chapter 8

A week had past since the accident. Yvette had explained everything to us and told us today was the day we could have visitors. All at once newsies piled in the door. The last person to walk through the door was Race. I understood why. He was Mush's best friend. I nodded at him. "Hey Race." I said quietly.

"Hi." He moved uneasily towards me, "You're looking better."

I smiled weakly. "Race, I'm so sorry." I held out my arms and enveloped him. I let him cry, which was strange for me. I'd never saw a man cry before.

He pulled away from me and said, "They said they would let you guys come home tomorrow."

I smiled, "I know. I don't think Grace wants to be alone with the doctor though, so I make fake it a few more days. Poor girl."

Race laughed. After a moment of talking to him, Spot walked over. He nodded at Race, which he took as a "get out of here before I have to hurt you" kind of nod." Race stood up and smiled at me and gave me a light hug. "See you later." and I responded with a nod.

"Hey." Spot said lightly, "I'm so sorry for what happened. It was all my fault. If I had just taken them like I knew I could have..." he began but I cut him off.

"Spot, don't apologize. I don't want that now." I said and he looked away from me. "You did all you could. You're here now. That's good enough for me. That's always going to be good enough for me. Just having you here."

He sighed and gently sat down on the side of my bed. I sat up and reached for his hand and smiled at him.

"Are you coming home today?" he asked me.

"Only if Glitz can. I'm not leaving her here...alone...with that _doctor_."

He laughed and nodded. "Okay."

Just then Dr. Peterson walked in. I tightened my grip on Spot's hand. 

Spot turned to me and his eyes widened. He slipped his hand out of mine and rubbed is sore hand. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly and smiled. Then my eyes followed Dr. Peterson around the room and I made a face.

"Him?" Spot asked.

"Him? Oh, the doctor? Well...I just don't trust him."

"Why not? Somethin' happen?"

"Happen?" I squeaked, "No, why...why do you think that?" Gosh, note to self: Work on lying if you ever plan to get away with it.

Spot gave me a look. It was a look that made my stomach churn. "Emily..." he said warily.

I sighed. "Nothing happened to _me_."

"Then who did it happen to?"

"Nothing **happened, really. Lisa just said he was...saying stuff to her. Like how beautiful her eyes were and stuff. Meaningless things. She just wasn't comfortable. Grace didn't want to be here all alone and I told her I'd stay with her."

Spot nodded. Then he turned to face the doctor. "'Ey Doc!" He called to him. "I don't think Emily here's looking too good. She said she still feels bad. Maybe she shouldn't go home yet."

"Oh, really? Well that's a shame that she'll be here alone. Ha, well, if she really doesn't feel well..."

"Alone? What about Grace? Isn't she staying for a few more days?" I broke off the doctor.

"No, there's no reason. She's fine, her ribs healed much faster than we thought they would and she had a check-up today. Everything's fine."

"Oh. Well, Doc," Spot cut in, "maybe you should look over Emily here. I could be wrong. Uh...maybe she's fine. In fact, I'm sure she's fine.

I tried hard to smother my laughter. Dr. Peterson left the room to find Yvette. Not five minutes later, Miss Bouncy herself came in the room. After shooing everyone out of the room, with hugs and kisses and shouts of "I'll be home tomorrow." and "we love you"'s, she came over and looked me over. After about ten minutes of "Does this hurt?" "What about this?" she said, "Well, you seem fine."

"Okay." I smiled. "Yes, I feel fine, too. Spot's just worried."

She smiled back at me.

Glitz giggled. "If that's the case, you can always play doctor when you get home."

"Glitz!" I began to laugh as I turned on my side to face her. I couldn't stop laughing which made her laugh as hard. I suppose Yvette suddenly got the joke because then she started laughing.

"I can hear Spot now." Glitz gasped for air. "Opeeeen wiiiide!" She teased playfully.

That did it. I laughed hysterically and I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her beginning the first-ever-hospitalized pillow fight in history.


	9. Chapter Nine

Newsiesettes - Chapter 10

"Lisa?! Is that you? What are you doing in here?" Lisa heard a familiar chipper voice.

Lisa opened her eyes to be staring straight into the face of her former nurse, Yvette. "I, um...got lost. I was looking for the stuffed bear a friend gave to me while I was in the hospital, but...I couldn't find the room." She said quickly and gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh? Well, come right this way, yes we found it and we were going to contact you this morning. Were you in there all night? The door was locked..." Yvette's voice faded off and she gave Lisa a strange look.

Lisa laughed nervously. "Clumsy me. I locked myself in..."

"From the inside?"

"Well, yes. I...yes." She stuttered, following Yvette down the hall. They turned into the ever-familiar hospital room Lisa was in, just a day ago. Yvette turned to a small closet and opened the door. She pulled out a small honey-colored bear with a red ribbon around its neck and handed it to Lisa.

"Here you are."

Lisa smiled and hugged the bear. "Thank you so much, Yvette."

Yvette smiled and led Lisa back to the lobby. "Do you feel alright?" She asked, noticing how hard it was for Lisa to walk without limping.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Yvette frowned and gave her a look that made Lisa want to spill out the complete awful story, but she kept it inside. Lisa walked through the door Yvette held open for her and thanked her again. Then she started her walk home.

***

Glitz and I were pacing the floor of our room with David, Spot, Jack and Blink yelling for us to please sit and clam down.

"We **can't!" the two of us chorused.

David stood up and sighed. "Listen, Lisa's a smart girl, she has some street smarts, at least and she knows how to take care of herself. I'm sure wherever she is-"

"Or whatever she's doing..." Jack interrupted.

"Or whatever she's doing," he added, "she's fine."

Glitz threw Jack a "look". "Whatever she's doing? Is that supposed to make us feel better?"

Jack chuckled. "Sorry. You knew what I meant."

"Guys, David's right. I'm sure she's alright. I mean, let's look on the bright side..." my voice trailed off, "David?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"What's the bright side?"

Everyone sighed and Glitz, David and I slumped into chairs.

After another ten minutes of discussing possible situations, we heard the front door open. All six of us jumped up and tried to squeeze through the door together. Realizing we would never get downstairs this way, I yelled for everyone to stop. Everyone did and I grinned at Glitz. "Ladies first!" I shouted and both of us ran through the door and down the stairs leaving the guys standing at the doorway upstairs, confused. A few seconds later we could hear them falling over each other to get down the flight of stairs.

"Lisa!" Glitz shrieked when she saw her sister in the doorway.

"Hey Gracie-girl." Lisa said with a faint smile and no enthusiasm.

"Lise!" Glitz hissed, "You promised you'd never use that around other people!" She said wide-eyed.

Lisa gave another pitiful smile. "Sorry." The rest of us giggled and shook our heads.

"Lisa, what's wrong? You been cryin'?" Blink asked.

"No...no, I'm fine. Just tired. Honest." She said throwing on a fake smile when she saw none of us believed her.

"Well, if no one else will be straight-forward, I will. Where the hell were you last night?" Jack said bluntly, breaking the ice.

It got suddenly very quiet. "I was at the hospital." Lisa said just barely audible.

"Okay, what were you doing there?"

I frowned. "...Alright. Well, I suggest we all go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." After a few hesitant nods from the rest of the group we all trudged upstairs. I fell onto my bed and sleep got the best of me.

The next morning I got up to Jack shaking me so hard I thought my body parts were gonna fly off. "Glam!! GLAM GET UP! GET UP NOW!" he shouted at me.

"WHAT?!" I said, sitting straight up in my bed, "What is it?"

"Get up!" Jack said forcefully.

I sighed, laid back down, and turned over. "Ohh, you get up." I grumbled.

Jack thought for a moment, and I could tell I'd confused him. "Wait..." he said with a start, "I am up! Now it's your turn. Come on, girl up and at 'em, carryin the banner...let's go, rise and shine."

"ENOUGH...with the happy phrases..." I waited a moment, "Please...Thank you." I finished after I knew he had stopped.

Jack laughed as I practically tripped over myself getting up. "Go away, Jack." I said once I was up and walking around.

"Nope." He said, defiantly shaking his head. "You'll turn around and go straight back to bed the moment I walk out this door. Instead, I'll stand here and wait for you to go wash up and we'll walk downstairs together."

"How quaint..." I said rolling my eyes. He knew me too well.

After 15 minutes of running around the washroom connected to the girl's bedroom, I finally finished getting ready. I suddenly remembered how special a day it was for me - it was my 16th birthday! I put on my best dress, a beautiful, v-necked, emerald green satin dress that brought out the best of me- my eyes and hair.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Jack was counting the money out of his pockets he'd been saving. "How much do you have?"

He sighed and kept counting. "1.11...1.12...Not enough."

"For Santa Fe?"

"A dollar-fifteen, a dollar-sixteen..." he counted aloud and nodded, still not looking up at me.

"Jack, I know how bad you want to go. I'll loan you the money, you can pay me back, later, that doesn't matter. I want you to be happy."

This made him look up. "You'd do...wow...look at you!" I smiled at him, and he said, surprised, "Your going to work like that?" 

"Of course not! I'm taking a day off. Do you know what today is? My birthday!" I said, not allowing him time to answer.

"Your birthday? I had no idea!" He kissed my cheek, "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww, thanks!" I said hugging him, "Now," I said pulling away from him, "Let's go."

"Well..." Jack said hesitantly, "Okay, but I suggest you go down the fire escape. Come on, let's go onto the roof and go down that way. You won't have to crawl out a window."

"But Jack! No one will see me that way!" I said, vainly admiring myself, the dress and the way it fit and aged my 16-year-old body by at least 5 years in the best of ways, in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

"That's the point. Emily, you look...absolutely breathtaking in that dress." He said, stepping very close to me. I turned to him. 

I smiled and looked up at him. His face was only inches away from mine. I couldn't believe how dumb I'd been for the past 3 years. "Jack Kelly," I addressed him, "You are one amazing person." But even so I couldn't do this to Spot…or to myself.

*****

"Jack Kelly," She paused, collecting her thoughts, "You are one amazing person."

Emily turned her face from me and moved from in front of the door to her bed. I stared at her, then followed her and sat next to her. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe how dumb I'd been for the past 3 years. I reached for her hands, but they weren't there. Instead they were running up my arms and then her hands became laced around my neck. I threw my arms around her and pushed her to the bed and gave her the most intense kiss I'd ever given to any girl.

*****

I stared back at Jack. He really was amazing, inside and out, I'd meant every word of it, but the way he looked at me...it was as if he searched my eyes to see if I was being completely honest with him. I pulled my arms around his neck and he pushed me down onto the bed. Then he gave me the most passionate kiss. The kiss held so much power and so much feeling. I pulled away from him. "Jack..." I breathed, my head at his shoulder, "We really shouldn't..." but my voice trailed off. My heart wasn't into what I was saying. I looked in his eyes and realized the longing I'd had for him for forever.

"I've wanted you and dreamed of this for so long." He said, breathlessly reading my mind.

I simply nodded, and he knew I felt the same way as he eagerly fooled with the buttons on the back of my dress.

*****

Emily stared at me and I knew I didn't need to question if she meant what she said. She seemed so vulnerable and innocent lying there, staring at me. But I also saw another side of her, the side that begged me to relieve her of her innocence and so, who was I to argue?


	10. Chapter Ten

Newsiesettes - Chapter 10

"Lisa?! Is that you? What are you doing in here?" Lisa heard a familiar chipper voice.

Lisa opened her eyes to be staring straight into the face of her former nurse, Yvette. "I, um...got lost. I was looking for the stuffed bear a friend gave to me while I was in the hospital, but...I couldn't find the room." She said quickly and gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh? Well, come right this way, yes we found it and we were going to contact you this morning. Were you in there all night? The door was locked..." Yvette's voice faded off and she gave Lisa a strange look.

Lisa laughed nervously. "Clumsy me. I locked myself in..."

"From the inside?"

"Well, yes. I...yes." She stuttered, following Yvette down the hall. They turned into the ever-familiar hospital room Lisa was in, just a day ago. Yvette turned to a small closet and opened the door. She pulled out a small honey-colored bear with a red ribbon around its neck and handed it to Lisa.

"Here you are."

Lisa smiled and hugged the bear. "Thank you so much, Yvette."

Yvette smiled and led Lisa back to the lobby. "Do you feel alright?" She asked, noticing how hard it was for Lisa to walk without limping.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Yvette frowned and gave her a look that made Lisa want to spill out the complete awful story, but she kept it inside. Lisa walked through the door Yvette held open for her and thanked her again. Then she started her walk home.

***

Glitz and I were pacing the floor of our room with David, Spot, Jack and Blink yelling for us to please sit and clam down.

"We **can't!" the two of us chorused.

David stood up and sighed. "Listen, Lisa's a smart girl, she has some street smarts, at least and she knows how to take care of herself. I'm sure wherever she is-"

"Or whatever she's doing..." Jack interrupted.

"Or whatever she's doing," he added, "she's fine."

Glitz threw Jack a "look". "Whatever she's doing? Is that supposed to make us feel better?"

Jack chuckled. "Sorry. You knew what I meant."

"Guys, David's right. I'm sure she's alright. I mean, let's look on the bright side..." my voice trailed off, "David?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"What's the bright side?"

Everyone sighed and Glitz, David and I slumped into chairs.

After another ten minutes of discussing possible situations, we heard the front door open. All six of us jumped up and tried to squeeze through the door together. Realizing we would never get downstairs this way, I yelled for everyone to stop. Everyone did and I grinned at Glitz. "Ladies first!" I shouted and both of us ran through the door and down the stairs leaving the guys standing at the doorway upstairs, confused. A few seconds later we could hear them falling over each other to get down the flight of stairs.

"Lisa!" Glitz shrieked when she saw her sister in the doorway.

"Hey Gracie-girl." Lisa said with a faint smile and no enthusiasm.

"Lise!" Glitz hissed, "You promised you'd never use that around other people!" She said wide-eyed.

Lisa gave another pitiful smile. "Sorry." The rest of us giggled and shook our heads.

"Lisa, what's wrong? You been cryin'?" Blink asked.

"No...no, I'm fine. Just tired. Honest." She said throwing on a fake smile when she saw none of us believed her.

"Well, if no one else will be straight-forward, I will. Where the hell were you last night?" Jack said bluntly, breaking the ice.

It got suddenly very quiet. "I was at the hospital." Lisa said just barely audible.

"Okay, what were you doing there?"

I frowned. "...Alright. Well, I suggest we all go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." After a few hesitant nods from the rest of the group we all trudged upstairs. I fell onto my bed and sleep got the best of me.

The next morning I got up to Jack shaking me so hard I thought my body parts were gonna fly off. "Glam!! GLAM GET UP! GET UP NOW!" he shouted at me.

"WHAT?!" I said, sitting straight up in my bed, "What is it?"

"Get up!" Jack said forcefully.

I sighed, laid back down, and turned over. "Ohh, you get up." I grumbled.

Jack thought for a moment, and I could tell I'd confused him. "Wait..." he said with a start, "I am up! Now it's your turn. Come on, girl up and at 'em, carryin the banner...let's go, rise and shine."

"ENOUGH...with the happy phrases..." I waited a moment, "Please...Thank you." I finished after I knew he had stopped.

Jack laughed as I practically tripped over myself getting up. "Go away, Jack." I said once I was up and walking around.

"Nope." He said, defiantly shaking his head. "You'll turn around and go straight back to bed the moment I walk out this door. Instead, I'll stand here and wait for you to go wash up and we'll walk downstairs together."

"How quaint..." I said rolling my eyes. He knew me too well.

After 15 minutes of running around the washroom connected to the girl's bedroom, I finally finished getting ready. I suddenly remembered how special a day it was for me - it was my 16th birthday! I put on my best dress, a beautiful, v-necked, emerald green satin dress that brought out the best of me- my eyes and hair.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Jack was counting the money out of his pockets he'd been saving. "How much do you have?"

He sighed and kept counting. "1.11...1.12...Not enough."

"For Santa Fe?"

"A dollar-fifteen, a dollar-sixteen..." he counted aloud and nodded, still not looking up at me.

"Jack, I know how bad you want to go. I'll loan you the money, you can pay me back, later, that doesn't matter. I want you to be happy."

This made him look up. "You'd do...wow...look at you!" I smiled at him, and he said, surprised, "Your going to work like that?" 

"Of course not! I'm taking a day off. Do you know what today is? My birthday!" I said, not allowing him time to answer.

"Your birthday? I had no idea!" He kissed my cheek, "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww, thanks!" I said hugging him, "Now," I said pulling away from him, "Let's go."

"Well..." Jack said hesitantly, "Okay, but I suggest you go down the fire escape. Come on, let's go onto the roof and go down that way. You won't have to crawl out a window."

"But Jack! No one will see me that way!" I said, vainly admiring myself, the dress and the way it fit and aged my 16-year-old body by at least 5 years in the best of ways, in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

"That's the point. Emily, you look...absolutely breathtaking in that dress." He said, stepping very close to me. I turned to him. 

I smiled and looked up at him. His face was only inches away from mine. I couldn't believe how dumb I'd been for the past 3 years. "Jack Kelly," I addressed him, "You are one amazing person." But even so I couldn't do this to Spot…or to myself.

*****

"Jack Kelly," She paused, collecting her thoughts, "You are one amazing person."

Emily turned her face from me and moved from in front of the door to her bed. I stared at her, then followed her and sat next to her. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe how dumb I'd been for the past 3 years. I reached for her hands, but they weren't there. Instead they were running up my arms and then her hands became laced around my neck. I threw my arms around her and pushed her to the bed and gave her the most intense kiss I'd ever given to any girl.

*****

I stared back at Jack. He really was amazing, inside and out, I'd meant every word of it, but the way he looked at me...it was as if he searched my eyes to see if I was being completely honest with him. I pulled my arms around his neck and he pushed me down onto the bed. Then he gave me the most passionate kiss. The kiss held so much power and so much feeling. I pulled away from him. "Jack..." I breathed, my head at his shoulder, "We really shouldn't..." but my voice trailed off. My heart wasn't into what I was saying. I looked in his eyes and realized the longing I'd had for him for forever.

"I've wanted you and dreamed of this for so long." He said, breathlessly reading my mind.

I simply nodded, and he knew I felt the same way as he eagerly fooled with the buttons on the back of my dress.

*****

Emily stared at me and I knew I didn't need to question if she meant what she said. She seemed so vulnerable and innocent lying there, staring at me. But I also saw another side of her, the side that begged me to relieve her of her innocence and so, who was I to argue?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Newsiesettes - Chapter 11

"Yeah, well it's sumtin' I'd never told nobody before." Blink said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Aww, Blink..." Glitz stood up and hugged him, "You have a father! Don't you want to know him?"

"No!! The creep killed my mother! I hate him! Do you hear me? I HATE HIM!" He yelled at Glitz and at the rest of the newsies at the table at Tibby's.

The blow hit Glitz so hard she nearly fell onto the table. She collected herself and quietly sat down.

"Who is he?" Lisa asked quietly.

"He's some doctor...after he killed my mother, I ran away, I don't really remember him all that well, but he's new to these parts, he just moved here from our hometown in Pennsylvania."

Glitz looked to Lisa with wide eyes. "Peterson?" she asked softly to Blink.

"Do you think that's his name?"

Blink stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?" He whispered the words so they were barely audible. It got dead silent. 

Spot elbowed Race, "I gotta get back to Glam, its her birthday, y'know..."

"Uh, yeah, yeah me too."

"Yep...so...we'll see you guys around..." Spot looked from Lisa to Blink to Glitz. Glitz and Blink were staring each other down and Lisa was staring at the two of them, crouched down in the seat, looking scared to death. "Oookay." he said sliding out of the booth and he and Race practically ran out the door.

*****

Race and Spot bounded up the stairs, talking about the usual events of their day when Spot suddenly stopped just a few feet from the girls bedroom door.

"What is it?" Race said sharply, "Can't you warn a guy before-" Spot cut him off.

"Shhh!" he hissed, "Listen..." He said with a finger to his lips. He took a few steps closer and leaned against the door. He was so shocked to what he heard. "Race...Race listen, do you hear it? Do ya? What's goin' on...well don't look at me like that, I know what's going on...Oh my God, I don't believe it, I just don't believe it. It's Glam! She's in there with Jack...***my girl is in bed with my best friend." He carried on with Race just staring at him, facing him, listening to what was on the other side of the door, eyes wide. He turned the doorknob with such force that the door nearly flew out of his grasp. Suddenly one arm, belonging to Race came clamped tightly around his mouth. The other flew to the door just in time before the two moaning and groaning lovers could notice.

Race dragged the arm-flailing, bug-eyed Spot down the stairs and out onto the street. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Spot shouted and as soon as Race let him go, he charged back up to the lodging house. 

Race grabbed his arm. "You were getting hysterical!" he shouted and hit him in the shoulder.

"OW!" Spot yelped. After a few seconds of recollecting everything and rubbing his shoulder, "Thanks...I think I needed that."

Race nodded.

Spot thought for a moment. "Come on." He ordered Race.

"Where are we goin' now?" Race whined.

"To Tibby's. I've gotta find Glitz, I've got to tell her, she has to know..." He jumbled the words together.

"Now?" 

"When do you want me to tell 'er? Tomorrow? Yes now! Get ova here, your comin' in here with me." Spot said marching up to the door that led inside Tibby's. He reached for the door handle but the stopped midway and turned to Race. "Uh, Race...well, when I tell her...do you mind if we're alone?"

Race thought a minute. It hurt him in the slightest way, after all he was a witness of the whole awful scenario just moments earlier. But he realized and understood that they needed to talk about this in private and he nodded.

"Okay...here goes nuttin." He said reaching for the handle again. This time he successfully opened the door and searched the room for Glitz. He found her in the same spot he and Race had left her not too long ago. He rubbed his hands together and approached her cautiously. He didn't think he'd ever felt this nervous about any woman and a wave of nausea passed through him. He crouched down next to her, taking her by surprise.

"Oh, hey there, Spot!" Being the observant person she was, she noticed his face and eyes told her he was distraught about something. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...Glitz, we need to talk." He said seriously.

"What happened?" She asked, jumping up suddenly.

Spot stood up and scanned the restaurant quickly. "Not here, come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

After walking for at least 40 minutes, Glitz began to get cranky. "Spot!" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"I am not walking any further. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, come on, its just up to the bridge...it's important enough. Jack's important enough to you isn't he?" Spot retorted, bitterly.

"Jack? This involves Jack?" Glitz said, sounding surprised, even though she knew that was what it had to do with, she just never really wanted to admit it to herself.

"Yeah, it does, now come on." Glitz sped up her pace. Jack was more important to her than anything in her life right now, and there was no way she was going to blow Spot's temper by refusing to walk a few yards more. Finally they arrived to a small port on the side of the harbor, just below the bridge, overlooking the ocean. "This is my favourite spot in all of Brooklyn. This how I got my name, y'know? I used to come down here all the time, just to think. Whenever one of the fellas needed me they'd say 'he's at his spot...' or 'he's down at the spot..'. It kinda stuck, y'know?"

Glitz nodded, thoughtfully. _The boy has a soul...whoever would've guessed._ "Is that what we came her for?"

Spot shook his head. "Listen Glitz, I don't really know how to tell you this..." he pondered for a moment, picked up a pebble and threw it out to sea.

"Tell me what, Spot?" Glitz said softly, beginning to really wonder and worry about all the possibilities that could've happened.

"Well, see...Race and I, well we went to see Glam, y'know...it being her birthday and all..."

"Okay...?"

"And, well, when we got to the room. Well, Glitz, don't you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Glitz stared at him, blankly. "Umm..."

"Me and Race, well we caught them together..."

"Who, Spot? Glam and Jack? So? They're friends, they can be...oh." She said as realization hit of what he meant by "together". "You mean...together-together."

"As in, in bed, together."

"IN BED?! I don't believe it...I will not believe it. No, Jack wouldn't...he just wouldn't do that to me!" She screeched. Now normally, Glitz wasn't one to lose her temper easily, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She thought for a minute. "They were are friends." She said just barely above a whisper. She saw a simple tear roll down Spot's cheek as he nodded and turned away from her. "Oh, Spot..." she moved in front of him to face him. She slumped onto a crate sitting behind her. "God, it's real isn't it?" She'd ever seen him cry. If it weren't true, he wouldn't ruin a life-long reputation just to keep her going...


End file.
